Men over 75 years of age evaluated at one time point for sex hormone levels, bone turnover markers, bone mineral density, calcium regulating hormones. A correlation was found between bone turnover markers and bone mineral density in this group. A decrease in testosterone and increased PTH were also observed. This first phase of the study has now been completed. Data analysis from the second phase of the study suggests that testosterone (IM or transdermal) increased blood levels of testosterone but had no effect on bone turnover markers. There were no adverse effects to prostate, hematologic factors or cholesterol.